fearlessfandomcom_nds_nl-20200214-history
Class
When creating a character, you'll first notice that there are no options for changing appearance. Once in the game, there are items (costumes, specifically) you will acquire that can change your appearance, such as hair styles, glasses, hats, armor and full-body costumes that can replace the appearance of your armor with something more desirable, even other armor types. See also: Statistics Stock Player Characters Stock Player Characters consist of five basic classes that have Female and Male versions, each. Gender is purely visual and mostly has no affect on gameplay. There are a few armor pieces in the game that are only available to one gender or the other, but it's usually costumes that specify. The five classes each fill a unique role in this game: * Fighters are masters of combat, being able to weild almost any melee weapon you come across. They also have the innate skill , which allows them to "taunt" enemies into hitting them and not your softer party members. * Musketeers fight from a distance using technology instead of magic, employing Rifles and Pistols. Their basic attacks are some of the most devestating in the game, but require a constant supply of bullets. Also, all of their Stances are offense-oriented, making use of Area of Effect attacks, status effect attacks, piercing attacks and single-target high-damage attacks. * Scouts are the key support characters in this game, being the only Stock class able to use the innate skill . Their Stances also allow them to perform a large variety of support functions, such as removing status effects, reviving dead party members, and buffing the group with all types of helpful skills. While they do have the two Dagger Stances available from the very beginning, keep in mind that the Scout has "weak" versions of these Stances, doing less damage and even missing a few skills. * Wizards are a mix of damage, support, and utility, being one of two Stock classes to wield actual magic. Rather than try to explain them here, you should peruse the Class page. * Elementalists are the other magic-wielding Stock class. Their focus is all about damage, providing it in different styles and even tastes (Fire, Ice and Lightning). Unique Player Characters UPCs can be found all over Granado Espada, and can be acquired by performing quests in the game where you receive that character's card. Their abilities can range from being a focused version of a Stock class to a mix of Stock classes, sometimes bringing their own unique Stances to the fight. One thing to keep in mind is that you can only create them once. If you delete the character, it can only be remade by trading with other players for their UPC card. With the exception of Back Costumes, UPCs cannot wear any of the costumes that Stock characters can, as they each have unique costumes specific to them. Also, even though a UPC might be able to wield Sabres or other weapons, they might not have access to all of them. When purchasing equipment for one of your UPCs, it can help to try and find the item on the Marketplace, then select the character intended to use it to see if the item is grayed out for them. Category:Classes